


There She Goes

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The All Mother has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this. Thank god for the fill list. 
> 
> Prompt :Frigga is jealous of how her two sons have always worked to impress their father and his love. She'd always known that Thor, so like his father would always aspire to be like him, but when that little jotunn baby was placed in her arms, she'd warmed to the idea of her and Loki becoming close. Certainly Loki was the quieter child, but now everything has been ruined and her younger son would always be howling about how his father betrayed him and lied to him. Frigga won't even get a mention. She loves Loki and is devastated over what's happened, but she has always resented how her love never seemed quite enough in her own family, when she's only ever been supportive and affectionate.
> 
> I don't mind where this goes.
> 
> Frigga could leave Asgard to be awesome elsewhere, or just angst away.

“I am leaving.” 

Odin turned and smiled at his wife. “I will meet you in our chambers tonight then.” He said, trying to keep the worry from his voice. Trying to avoid admitting how much the war between his two boys and their battles strained him. 

“You misunderstand. I am leaving, Asgard.” Frigga replied. Odin frowned. 

“I do not- Surely you jest?” She could not leave him, their family One corner of a frayed tapestry ripping itself off. 

“I do not. I have contemplated this many centuries.” She said softly. “I will leave before Loki and Thor return from Midgard.”

“You would abandon your sons?” Odin demanded in sudden anger. 

“I have no sons.” She replied. “By blood or by bond.” Odin opened his mouth and she silenced him with an upturned hand. “I may not have born either child from my womb but I had loved them both as if I had and I, in turn, believed myself loved.” she swallowed. “I was wrong.”

“You speak nonsense, woman.” Odin declared and walked to her. “Our sons love you, Loki has merely gone astray. Thor will bring him back and we will be together once again. It will be difficult but we will be strong again.”

“Then why do they not call for me?” She asked. “Loki felt betrayed for he was not your son, not by blood, not mine. It mattered not that I taught him his craft, that I nursed him, nor loved him. All that mattered was you. I have watched and listened. He and Thor vie for your attention, love, and approval. All of you. Just you. I am no better than a maid in their eyes most days.”

“You are mistaken. Stay, sleep and we will talk when Loki is returned.” She shook her head. 

“No, I cannot bear anymore heartbreak.” A small trail of tears fell from her eyes. “Tell them I loved them. Maybe they will listen if it comes from your mouth.” He grabbed her arm. She looked at him. “If you force me here, I will surely die.” Odin let her go, from surprise and dismay. She did not lie.

“Does it not matter at all that I love you?” He asked. His heart heavy. His family had fallen apart around him as his kingdom prospered. It seemed too high a price. “Stay, I will work. I will be a better husband. I will work with our sons to show them their mother.” His voice shook. “I beseech you.” He had not begged in such a long time. 

She shook her head and walked away. 

The long king stood in the empty hall grieved for his still living family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is your wife?” Loki asked with a sneer. “Too ashamed to see her monster of a son?” 

Odin grip tightened on his spear. “Oh, come on All Father, tell me.”

“While I do not condone Loki’s choice of words, father.” Thor said. “Where is mother?”

“She is gone.” Odin said simply, voice devoid of any emotion. 

“What do you mean she is gone? Did she not expect me back so soon?”

“I do not know. She has simply gone. Abandoned her crown and left. She advised me to take another wife.” He had held the parchment and hoped for some enchantment to reveal itself many long nights. Loki stared at him. 

“Mischief does not suit you, All Father, nor your tongue.” Loki sneered. 

“If I am ill suited for lying it is for I have spoken truth.” Odin replied. 

“Father, where is mother?” Thor repeated. His voice growing louder as anger began to bubble in his veins. “What have you done with her?”

“I have done nothing and for that she has left.” He paused and spoke in a solemn voice. “She would wish for you to refrain from addressing her as mother.” Loki and Thor looked surprise.

“What? You will explain!” Loki snapped. “I grow tired of this charade. Either explain or be quick and sentence me.” 

“There is no charade!” Odin suddenly boomed. “She has left. She had renounced the name Mother because of you! Both of you.” He corrected. “She sees it not befitting of her, for she believes she has been treated so poorly by the children she called her own and believed herself unequal to the man whom she called husband.” 

“She is our mother, she could not simply go.” Thor protested, voice cracking. “Where would she go?”

“This is, this is madness. I have gone mad.” Loki said. “Where is mother?” he demanded again from Odin, looking at him as though he were not real. “Call the true All Father and his wife.”

“The All Father has no wife.” Odin replied. “The All Mother is gone and I fear she will never return.”


End file.
